familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Dwight family
The New England Dwight family had many members who were military leaders, educators, jurists, authors, businessmen and clergy. Around 1634 John Dwight came with his wife Hannah, daughter Hannah, and sons Timothy Dwight and John Dwight, from Dedham, Essex, England to North America where the town was named Dedham, Massachusetts. Son John died in 1638, and he had two more daughters, before dying in 1660. Known descendants are from their son Captain Timothy Dwight (1629–1717) and his third wife Anna Flint. Justice Nathaniel Dwight (1666–1711) married Mehitable Partidge (1675–1756) in 1693. Their descendants were: * Colonel Timothy Dwight (1694–1771), lawyer married Experience King (1693–1763) ** Major Timothy Dwight (1726–1777), married Mary Edwards (1734–1807), daughter of theologian Jonathan Edwards (1703–1758) *** Timothy Dwight IV (1752–1817), president of Yale College 1795–1817, married Margaret (or Mary) Woolsey (1754–1777) **** Benjamin Woolsey Dwight (1780–1850), physician married Sophia Woodbridge Strong (1793–1861) ***** Benjamin Woodbridge Dwight (1816–1889), educator and author ***** Theodore William Dwight (1822–1892), lawyer ***** Edward W. Dwight (1827–1904), member of the Wisconsin State Assembly'History of Dane County, Wisconsin,' Consul Wilshire Butterfield, Western Historical Society: 1880, Biographical Sketch of Edward W. Dwight, pg. 1288 **** James Dwight (1784–1863), married Susan Breed (1785–1851) ***** Timothy Dwight (1828–1916), president of Yale University 1886–1898 **** Sereno Edwards Dwight (1786–1850), author and minister, married Susan Edwards Daggett, daughter of David Daggett (1764–1851) **** William Theodore Dwight (1795–1865), clergyman *** Theodore Dwight (1764–1846), journalist, married Abigail Alsop (1765–1846), the sister of Richard Alsop (1761–1815) **** Theodore Dwight (1796–1866), author, married Eleanor Boyd. *** Elizabeth Dwight (1772–1813) married William Walton Woolsey (1766–1839) **** Mary Anne Woolsey (1793–1871) married Jared Scarborough and then George Hoadley (1781–1857) ***** Elizabeth Dwight Hoadley married General Joshua Hall Bates (1817–1908) ***** George Hoadly (1826–1902), governor of Ohio **** John Mumford Woolsey (1796–1870) married Jane Andrews ***** Sarah Chauncey Woolsey (1835–1905), author published What Katy Did as "Susan Coolidge" ***** Elisabeth Dwight Woolsey (1838–1910) married Daniel Coit Gilman ***** William Walton Woolsey (1842–1910), plantation owner, married Catherine Buckingham Convers, daughter of Charles Cleveland Convers, and then Bessie Gammell ****** Gamel Woolsey (1895–1968), author, married Gerald Brenan **** Theodore Dwight Woolsey (1801–1889), president of Yale 1846–1871, married Elizabeth Salsbury and then Sarah Pritchard ***** Theodore Salisbury Woolsey (1852–1929), legal scholar ****** Theodore Salisbury Woolsey, Jr. (1880–1933), forestry professor * Abiah Dwight (1704–1748), married Samuel Kent ** Abiah Kent (1724–1782), married John Leavitt (1724–1798), Esq., brother of Jemima (Leavitt) Ellsworth *** Thaddeus Leavitt (1750–1826), merchant, Suffield, Connecticut, married Elizabeth King **** Thaddeus Leavitt Jr. (1778–1828), married Jemima Loomis (1779–1846) ***** Jane Maria Leavitt (1801–1877) married Jonathan Hunt Jr. (1787–1832) ****** William Morris Hunt (1824–1879), painter, married Louisa Dumerique Perkins of Boston ****** Jonathan Hunt, M.D., (1826–1874) physician in Paris, France ****** Richard Morris Hunt (1827–1895), architect, married Catherine Clinton Howland (1841–1880), sister of Joseph Howland ****** Colonel Leavitt Hunt (1831–1907), pioneer photographer, attorney, inventor, farmer, married Katherine Jarvis ******* Jarvis Hunt (1863–1941), architect, Chicago, Illinois *** Captain John Leavitt (1755–1815), co-founder, Leavittsburg, Ohio, farmer, innkeeper **** Humphrey H. Leavitt (1796–1873), Ohio politician, United States District Court judge ***** John McDowell Leavitt (1824–1909), Episcopal clergyman, university president ****** John Brooks Leavitt (1849–1930), New York City attorney, author and civic reformer * Mehitable Dwight (1705–1767), married Captain Abraham Burbank (1703–1767), large landholder, residing at Suffield, Connecticut. ** Abraham Burbank, Esq. (1739–1808), lawyer, Yale 1759, Massachusetts Legislature from 1779 to 1808; delegate to Constitutional Convention, 1780; Justice of the Peace in June 1772 and a commissary during the Revolutionary War; married (1) Bethia Cushing (1740–1768) (2) Sarah Pomeroy (1744–1808), daughter of General Seth Pomeroy. *** Arthur Burbank (1782–1839) farmer, married Sarah Bates (1789–1870), daughter of Revolutionary War Soldier Eleazer Bates (1749–1826) **** Abraham Burbank (1813–1887), largest real estate owner in Pittsfield, Mass.; builder, hardware store owner, hotel operator, married Julia M. Brown (1812–1897) Captain Henry Dwight (1676–1732), farmer, merchant and judge, married Lydia Hawley (1680–1748). Their descendants were: * General Joseph Dwight (1703–1765), judge in Great Barrington, Massachusetts, married Mary Pynchon, and then Abigail (Williams) Sargeant (1721–1791), half-sister to Ephraim Williams Jr. ** Joseph Dwight, Jr. (1744–1826) married Lydia Dewey (1745–1811) *** Solomon Dwight (1769–1813) married Veina Foster **** Elijah Dwight (1797–1868) married Olive Standish (1795–1874), descended from Myles Standish ***** Jeremiah W. Dwight (1819–1885), New York State politician ****** John Wilbur Dwight (1859–1928), New York State politician ** Pamela Dwight (1753-1807), married Judge Theodore Sedgwick (1746-1813) *** Theodore Sedgwick (1780–1839), lawyer and diplomat, married Susan Anne Livingson (1788–1867) **** Theodore Sedgwick (1811–1859), lawyer and author *** Henry Dwight Sedgwick (1785-1831), anti-slavery lawyer, married Jane Minot (1795–1859) **** Henry Dwight Sedgwick (1824-1903), married Henrietta Henrietta Ellery Sedgwick (1829-1899) ***** Henry Dwight Sedgwick (1861-1957), lawyer and author, married Sarah May Minturn (1865–1919), daughter of shipping magnate Robert Bowne Minturn, Jr. (1836–1889) ****** Robert Minturn Sedgwick (1899-1976), married Helen Peabody (1890–1948) ******* Henry Dwight Sedgwick (1928-) - ******** Kyra Sedgwick (born 1965) married Kevin Bacon (born 1958) ********* Travis Sedgwick Bacon (born 1989) ********* Sosie Bacon (born 1992) ******** Robert Sedgwick, actor ****** Francis Minturn Sedgwick (1904–1967), rancher, married Alice Delano de Forest (1908–1988) ******* Edie Sedgwick (1943–1971), actress and model ***** Ellery Sedgwick (1872–1960), editor and publisher ****** Henrietta Ellery Sedgwick (1906-2000) ****** Ellery Sedgwick (1908-1991) ****** Walter Cabot Sedgwick (1912-1912) ****** Samuel Cabot Sedgwick (1913-2003) ****** Theodora Sedgwick (1916-1981) *** Catharine Sedgwick (1789–1867), novelist *** Charles Sedgwick (1791–1856), clerk of Massachusetts Supreme Court, married Elizabeth Buckminster Dwight (1801–1864) **** Catharine Maria Sedgwick (1820–1880) married William Minot II (1817–1894) ***** Charles Sedgwick Minot (1852–1914), anatomist ** Henry Williams Dwight (1757–1804), married Abigail Welles (1763–1840), descended from Thomas Welles *** Henry Williams Dwight (1788–1845), lawyer and politician *** Edwin Welles Dwight (1789–1841), author and minister * Captain Seth Dwight (1707–1774), farmer, married Abigail Strong (1710–1780) ** Ensign Josiah Dwight (1747–1796) married Tabitha Bigelow (c. 1740–1796) *** Seth Dwight (1769–1825), merchant, married Hannah Strong (1768–1813) **** Harriet Dwight (1792–1870) married James Dana ***** James Dwight Dana (1813–1895), geologist, married Henrietta Frances Silliman (1823–1907), daughter of chemist Benjamin Silliman (1779–1864) ****** Edward Salisbury Dana (1849–1935), mineralogist **** Harrison Gray Otis Dwight (1803–1862), missionary to Turkey, married Mary Lane (1811–1860) ***** Henry Otis Dwight (1843–1917), missionary to Turkey, married Mary A. Bliss ***** Sarah Hinsdale Dwight, missionary married Edward Riggs, the son on Elias Riggs (1810–1901) *** Josiah Dwight Jr. (1772–1826) married Sarah Hartwell (1772–1822) **** Morris Dwight, M.D. (1796–?) married Minerva Bryant (1800–?) ***** Colonel Augustus Wade Dwight (1827–1865) died in American Civil War * Colonel Josiah Dwight (1715–1768), merchant and judge, married Elizabeth Buckminster (1731–1798) ** Thomas Dwight (1758–1819), politician, married Hannah Worthington (1761–1833) ** Clarissa Dwight (1762–1820) married Major Abel Whitney (1756–1807) *** Josiah Dwight Whitney (1786–1869), merchant, married Sarah Williston (1800–1833) **** Josiah Dwight Whitney (1819–1896), geologist **** William Dwight Whitney (1827–1894), linguist, married Elizabeth Wooster Baldwin, daughter of Roger Sherman Baldwin ***** Edward Baldwin Whitney (1857–1911), judge, married A. Josepha Newcomb, daughter of Simon Newcomb ****** Hassler Whitney (1907–1989) mathematician ** Josiah Dwight, Jr. (1767–1821), merchant, married Rhoda Edwards (1778–1864), granddaughter of Jonathan Edwards *** Elizabeth Buckminster Dwight (1801–1864) married distant cousin Charles Sedgwick (1791–1856), see above * Edmund Dwight (1717–1755) married Elizabeth Scutt (1724–1764) ** Jonathan Dwight (1743–1831) married Margaret Ashley (1745–1789) *** Jonathan Dwight Jr. (1772–1840), merchant and politician, married Sarah Shepard (1774–1805) **** Jonathan Dwight, 3rd (1799–1856), merchant, married Ann Bartlett ***** Jonathan Dwight 4th (1831–1910), civil engineer, married Julia Lawrence Hasbrouck ****** Jonathan Dwight 5th (1858–1929), ornithologist **** William Dwight (1805–?) married Elizabeth Amelia White ***** General William Dwight, Jr. (1831–1888), in American Civil War **** Thomas Dwight (1807–?) married Mary Collins Warren, daughter of John Collins Warren ***** Thomas Dwight (1843–1911), physician, anatomy author and teacher *** Edmund Dwight (1780–1849), merchant and philanthropist, married Mary Harrison Eliot References Category:Family trees Category:People from Dedham, Massachusetts Category:Families from Massachusetts Category:Hunt family of Vermont Category:American families of English ancestry